Rise of the Guardians: Bonds to the Believers
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: The night that the Guardians and the children fought Pitch, they all clearly formed connections to each other. The Guardians picked their favorite believers and the believers picked their favorite Guardians. See how those connections had an effect on everyone.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I do not own any Dreamworks movies, period.

_Note: Mentions of death and mentions of The Croods and How to Train Your Dragon._

Rise of the Guardians: Bonds to the Believers

Jack Frost and Jamie

Jack always knew that the first person to believe in him and actually see him would instantly be his best friend. After three hundred years of not being seen or believed in, Jack finally found his first believer. Jamie resembled his sister a lot and that was a bonus to him being his best friend. Ever since that night that Pitch was defeated, Jack had made numerous visits to the boy. Mostly the visits were during the usual winter cycle while other visits were on a special holiday or occasion. Sometimes instead of meeting up with Jamie in Burgess, Jamie would meet him halfway by visiting Tooth's palace or North's workshop or any of the Guardians' domains with his friends. The fun the two had never ceased to be enjoyable. Being the guardian of fun, Jack always tried to make his friend happy whenever they hung out. Jack would take Jamie and his friends on the craziest of sled rides including the midnight sled run which became a yearly tradition. Much to Jack's pleasure, Jamie never stopped believing and neither had his sister or friends. The next best thing to happen to Jack after getting his first believer was the day when Man in the Moon declared Jamie a spirit like him.

Jamie knew legends around the world were true. He believed every single one of them. Even if most people had their doubts, Jamie ignored them since the only opinion that mattered to him was his own. Still, sometimes Jamie would question the truths of the legends but all questions of those legends being real were shoved aside the moment that he met the Guardians. After becoming one of the Guardians' favorite believers, he had gotten to know them personally and become a friend to them. His favorite guardian and best friend was always Jack Frost. Jack would always brighten his day even if it already was bright. The guardian of fun traveled around the world year round and had the time to learn about legends himself. Once Jack discovered his obsession with legends and myths, he would tell tale after tale about actually meeting some of those mystical beings whenever they were too lazy to go sledding or have a snowball fight. Throughout the years, Jamie would never stop believing no matter what people said. After he finished school and went on to have a career, Jamie personally made it his job to make people aware of the legends' existence. Gathered with his sister and his childhood friends, they put together a book series and a movie series of the Guardians (with their permission of course). Since Jamie was the leader of this special crew, he got to write Jack's story and direct the first movie. With occasional help from the big five, the series was a huge success. The reward for such dedication to the Guardians came after Jamie's death. Man in the Moon had planned this for such a long time. He returned Jamie's body back to eleven years old, the age he was when he helped defeat Pitch, and gave him powers similar to Jack's. Jamie was also given the position of leader in a new group that Man in the Moon had created: The Believers, the spirits that helped strengthen children's belief in the Guardians. He was the Believer of Fun and Jack Frost.

Bunnymund and Sophie

Bunnymund never really had much interaction with children. When he first started out as a Guardian, he had tried to connect with the children but they wouldn't stop tugging at his ears and tail and wouldn't give him some space. So he stuck to delivering his eggs and watching them excitedly scour the area for the gifts. Like North had once said, they were too busy making the kids happy to spend time with kids. That statement was less true than the Guardians thought. It had been centuries before Bunny gave children another shot. This time was different. Sophie was different. Her brother and his friends were different. Instead of pestering him, they were helping him. Even if Sophie was only two, she helped to the best of her ability. When he wasn't setting things up for Easter, he would willingly spend time with Sophie. Unlike the kids from all those years ago, Sophie had the decency to give him some space and focused on him rather than entertaining herself. From that one ruined Easter, Sophie and her sibling's group would help around the Warren to get ready for the holiday nearly every year after that. As Sophie grew older, her curiosity increased as well as her helpfulness. Thanks to the lessons he had given her, she had become a talented artist in both painted arts and martial arts. She even picked up on his accent a little bit. Personally he had gotten a kick out of hearing what her parents, her brother, and Jack had responded to that little touch. Really, he inwardly accepted her as an adopted daughter of sorts. She was ever so loyal and so full of hope that they could really relate. In return for her help and friendship, Bunnymund made a point of being included in the events in her life and including her in events of his. She would come to special Guardian events with her brother's group and he would go to her birthday parties and her high school graduation. His pride in her never died and it only grew as she made progress in her life. The pride he held for her reached its fullest the day she was made a spirit by the Man in the Moon.

Sophie couldn't remember a time in her life when she didn't believe in the Guardians. Ever since she was two, her belief was firm especially when it came to the Easter Bunny. When she was little, her room was covered with drawings of the bunny and his eggs. Every time she saw him, she would squeal in happiness. This usually happened when he visited her at her house, she broke into the Warren, or when her brother had to babysit her and would take her with him and his friends to visit the Guardians. She saw what Bunnymund does and instantly decided she wanted to do that too. Then she began to help him in his work in preparing for Easter. With lessons from Bunny, she developed a skill for painting and she was able to get the eggs to where they needed to go. While Bunny wasn't working, they would share countless adventures around the Warren or another one of the Guardians' domains. Bunnymund was her role model. He was her role model to the point where she started mimicking the Australian accent his voice held. Her family and friends were so surprised when they heard her use it and were curious where she learned it from. They were such good friends. She would always welcome spring and Easter with open arms and would join in celebrating special events for the Guardians. Somehow she always knew he was around when she had a birthday party or some special moment in her life because sometimes Jamie would point out a hidden gift basket to her when the festivities were over. Following her growing up, Sophie became a famous artist and helped her brother and their friends with their newest project. In one of the many events of helping the Guardians, Sophie joined in creating a series of books and movies based on the Guardians' lives and adventures. Because of her talent in art, Sophie made the stories' artwork and got to write Bunny's story in the series. Her life was never short of hope and she hoped that when it was over, that she would get to remain in contact with Bunny. Apparently her hopes were heard because once her life was over, Man in the Moon made her the Believer of Hope and the Easter Bunny. Her body was reverted to two years old, when her belief was at its highest, and she gained extra athletic skill along with heightened senses of hearing and smell. From then on Sophie made sure her favorite Guardian was believed in.

North and Pippa

North was a fan of wonder and the way Pippa was curious about every aspect of the Guardian world warmed his heart. For most of his existence, North didn't get really close to humans, the one exception being Mrs. St. North (or Mrs. Claus if you would). After bringing his wife into his wondrous life, North kept to making toys and keeping track of nice and naughtiness records, not getting involved with another human. Then when Pitch almost made the Guardians disappear, North realized that connecting with children was the only way to ensure the Guardians would never be forgotten. After having been helped by Jamie's gang and talking it over with his wife, North saw no harm in opening up to children again. His voice broke into a deep, masculine chuckle as Pippa and her friends made their first visit to the workshop and were rendered speechless. Everyone found something about his workshop that perked their interest except Pippa, who could not pick one thing about his shop that she admired. In response to her immense wonder about his place of residence, North took Pippa on an extensive tour of every corner of the place, even his private study. Ever since then, Pippa would make monthly visits so she could catch up on what's been going on and take a moment to visit the reindeer she adores so much. Clearly he was her favorite Guardian because the others never got so many visits from her and she definitely took great care to prepare Burgess for Christmas day. Whenever he was stumped on new toy ideas, he would consult Pippa for suggestions. Pippa had made such an impact on his life that he and the missus secretly wished that she was part of their family. Eventually that wish partially came true because after Pippa had passed, Man in the Moon brought her back and she took up residence in the workshop, all the yetis and elves that adored her were so pleased when she did.

Pippa was always a curious one. According to her parents, when she was little she would often space out just by staring at the falling snow, looking at the varying trees and flowers, or something else that really stood out to her. It didn't take her very long to become interested in the 'fairy tales' that were the Guardians and other legends of the world. Every spring and every winter she would praise the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus for their work in making the world seem special (she would later give Jack his credit where it was due). Spring and winter duked it out but winter ultimately took over Pippa's passion. As Christmas came, it took all of Pippa's willpower not to open presents pre-Christmas Day. When it came to Easter, she closely observed the eggs she found and appreciated their uniqueness. After becoming friends with the Guardians, Pippa took greater care in welcoming everything she knew. Upon learning that North shared her sight for wonder, they had formed a close friendship to the point where Pippa was welcome to visit the workshop whenever she needed to. Her sense of wonder escalated as she took in the sight and smells and sounds of the busy place. She saw elves and yetis work diligently, she smelled the paint of decorated toys and the sweet scent of Christmas treats, she heard the sounds of hammering nails and the patter of elf feet, she even felt the soft fur of reindeer. After a while, Pippa decided to contribute to her favorite Guardian's work and helped toys be made and the shop be tidied for the special events. Satisfied with how she helped North, she decided to do the same with her hometown. It was a known fact that ever since she was twelve, her house was the first on the block to have Christmas cheer covering it. Her love for Christmas was further evidenced through her writing of North's story in the book series and her role in covering North's aspects in the movie series. Was it ever a wonder that she had been chosen by the Man in the Moon to be the Believer of Wonder and Santa Claus? She had been given her eleven-year-old body back and learned how to craft toys and swordfight. Gifted with these abilities, Pippa set out to make her favorite Guardian proud even if he already was.

Tooth and Monty

Tooth had always been one to dote on children. After all, the mini-fairies were practically her own. Though she was busy all day every day, she appreciated the little moments she had where she could watch the little ones of the world. She really had no idea that she stopped for those couple hundred years. When Pitch caused her to act in order to protect the children, she realized that she missed being in the presence of them. Once she saw Jamie and his friends stand up for her and the other Guardians, she knew that she wasn't going to stay away again. As the guardian of memories, she took great concern when it came to memory and tooth care. Monty had both of those qualities and that answered the question of who she would dote on now. In the time she spent with Monty before resuming her work, she had come to know that he was fascinated by both logic and illogic. Most smart people she recognized didn't believe in the mythical magic. To her pleasure, Monty never stopped believing in the magical side of things. Perhaps it was because almost every day, she had a mini-fairy at his side. Yes, like a caring mother, Tooth sent a mini-fairy to keep him company and keep her updated on his status. From what the mini-fairies told her, they really helped him in studying and gave him comfort since there were bullies that picked on the smart kids. Given the opportunities that came up, Monty and Tooth had planned times when Monty could visit the palace. She would never forget the look on his face during his first visit. Sometimes they had a little picnic, sometimes they would study for one of Monty's upcoming tests or quizzes, or they would even fly around the palace. Monty once even thanked her for being like a second mother to him. Following Monty's graduation from high school, Tooth was elated when she learned that he had regrouped with Jamie and the group to share the stories of the Guardians' lives with the rest of the world. The day he handed her a copy of the book that held her own story was one of the best she ever had. That day was topped when Monty had been transformed by Man in the Moon to be part of the Believers.

Monty was a smart kid but sometimes he didn't know what to think. His parents taught him to think logically but also encouraged him to believe like normal kids. There were times where he questioned the logic in the mythical beings and their abilities but they often went without an answer needed. The experience with the Guardians gave Monty a new perspective to think from. This perspective taught him not to question magic and also taught him that not everything would make sense and that was okay. Life for Monty certainly got more interesting as he got closer to the Guardians. For one, his grades were top notch once he started to study with the mini-fairies that accompanied him to school and helped him with his work. Not only did his human friends have his back when it came to bullies and other troubles but so did his magical friends. There were times where he was confronted by bullies and before things could get ugly, a mini-fairy would zip away and return with a friend in tow to help. Before that particular Easter, Monty never really had the courage to stand his ground but now he could defend himself a little when needed. Then there were his little adventures with his friends to visit the Guardians. While the other domains were interesting, none captured his attention more than Tooth's palace. He was so interested in its structure and how all the teeth were so organized. Despite being a hard worker, Tooth had managed to make time for him to help him understand everything he wanted to know. It was because of her and the mini-fairies that Monty wanted to know everything about the Guardians and help spread those stories. When Monty joined up with his friends, he took the liberty of writing Tooth's story and organizing the series so it would make sense for everyone. Given the eleven-year-old body back after his death, Monty gained hummingbird wings like Tooth's and became the Believer of Memories and the Tooth Fairy. That was a memory he never forgot.

Sandy and Cupcake

Sandy has been around many more centuries than any of the Guardians. Before he joined up with the others, he never really took a chance to make contact with children. Once he figured out that it was part of his job to keep children safe, he knew he would have to interact with them sometime. Most of the time when he wasn't doing his job or sleeping, he would search for a child that needed some attention. Since he didn't talk, it was a little frustrating to get the children into conversation. While most got fed up with trying to understand his method of communication, there was some who tried to learn. As the years went by, there came fewer children that attempted to try to understand him. Children were changing and Sandy tried different methods in trying to get their attention. The best he could do is giving children dreams that had exactly what they needed. For a while, it was just doing his job and sleeping. The Guardians socialized with him but connecting with a child was different, a good kind of different. In all his years, no child appreciated his dreams more than Cupcake. Perhaps it was because the dreams he gave her always took her to a world where she could be herself. During the snowball fight that followed Pitch's defeat, Sandy witnessed firsthand what Cupcake could do with her dreams. When the Guardians said goodbye, Cupcake approached him and thanked him for every dream he had given her. As he conjured up a response, she seemed to get it on the spot. Since that day, he found ways to make time for his new friend. Sometimes when she couldn't sleep, he would take her on midnight flights in his sand plane and showed her sights she had never seen personally before. She was the first child he had ever taken to his island. Whenever she needed some comfort in the middle of the night, he would be there. Even when Cupcake was an adult and developing the books and movies, Sandy would appear in her dreams and help her work on it in sleep, sometimes he would even connect her dreams with her friends' so they could work on it together. It was through the dreams that Cupcake got what she needed to complete his story. The biggest surprise he ever got from her was her transformation into a spirit. He had given her dreams where she was a Guardian, and now that she was a spirit, she was already prepared for her job.

Cupcake was naughty when she was little. Kids thought she was weak and easy to push around. That was why she started acting out. Her behavior caused her to be held back a year before moving onto first grade. It was because of this that she was always a year older than the rest of her class and she was familiar with Jamie and his friends. Everybody in her grade thought she was in the same boat as them. They thought that until her friends in the grade above told everybody and teased her that she failed kindergarten. She was so angry that they were trying to push her around again that she became the most feared kid in the grade. Unknowingly, she had become the bully next. That continued until she reached the fifth grade. That was the year things changed. Her experience with the Guardians gave the chance to bond with Jamie and the rest of the group. Since then, the group was the only children in the grade that really knew her. At the start of sixth grade, she started with a clean slate. Nobody feared her anymore now that she had friends like them but she did make it clear that anybody that picked on her friends would answer to her instead. Cupcake's advantage of being a year older caught up to her where she was revealed to be smart enough to be a seventh grader, where she would have been if she hadn't acted out in the beginning. A part of her wanted to advance to where she was supposed to be and another part of her wanted to remain where she currently was. To help her make her decision, Sandy provided her a dream that allowed her to travel both paths. In the end, Sandy's dream told her that her friends were more important than gaining status back. In spite of growing up, Cupcake's belief never wavered as she continued to be friends with her friends and the Guardians. Her life was a crazy one but Sandy always managed to help her wind down. Though she got picked on because of her belief and her taste in friends, she stood by her opinions regardless. Her loyalty helped her write out Sandy's story and add it to the book series. She wanted to help others believe that they had someone watching out for them. She got to help out more when Man in the Moon transformed her into the Believer of Dreams and the Sandman. Her body reverted back to when she was twelve and she was granted powers of dreamsand. If someone needed help during the day, she gave it through daydreams.

Baby Tooth, Claude, and Caleb

Baby Tooth wasn't a Guardian and she didn't have a favorite either but she still bonded with everyone. She was the first mini-fairy that extended from Tooth and took her role of second-in-command to heart. For most of her existence, Tooth was usually in charge and she didn't have to anything. Her friendship with Jack was one that she had the most fun with. After the ordeal with Pitch, Tooth didn't blame her if she went off to do something. If she ever got a chance to hang out with Jack, she joined his mischievous antics even if she couldn't do much with her tiny size and little strength. Still, she had responsibilities and would occasionally go to pick up teeth. Since Tooth knew her bond with the Burgess kids, Tooth usually sent her out on those missions. Not surprisingly, the kids stayed up late just to have an encounter with her. In response to their commitment, Baby Tooth would stay for a few minutes to catch up on their lives and would relay the information back to her mother. Along with her teeth collecting duties, Tooth allowed her to hang around with the Burgess kids. At that point, Tooth already had a mini-fairy hovering around Monty so she saw no harm in letting her connect with the other children. Most of the time, she would bond with Jamie (in a way of also getting to spend time with Jack) or Sophie (she was the youngest in the group and Bunny didn't watch her all the time). She really hated how the children would grow up and pass on. They were the first children she ever got to know, before them, she always got the tooth and left within a minute. Thankfully, her heart had been spared from heartbreak when she later found out that the children had been made spirits by the Man in the Moon.

Claude was never really alone to begin with. He always had Caleb around with him. The twins share a lot in common but Claude always wanted to meet someone different that shared his interests he didn't share with Caleb. He got that when he met Jamie, Pippa, Monty, and Cupcake. His life seemed complete with friends and belief in the Guardians. It seemed that way until he actually met the Guardians. From that point, he wondered if there was any spirit that shared his interests as well. Through his ventures with his friends, he heard bits of information that involved other spirits but none seemed to fit his criteria. That decision changed when he met Guy. It was simple really, he had a big falling out with Caleb and Guy's mission was to fix it. So while Claude unwound from the big fight, Guy took him to his domain where they boy could have some peace of mind. At least as much peace he could have with a bunch of cavemen lurking around the area most of the time. After he relaxed, Claude became interested in Guy's personality. It was no secret that Claude was one of the creative, spontaneous people and it appeared Guy was the same. Spending time with Guy, Claude found someone who he could relate to and Guy helped him resolve his issues by using his family as an example. Though Guy wasn't a Guardian, Claude still favored him as his favorite spirit. With his problems over, Claude continued to grow up. He grew up to be a good writer and artist, his talents being useful in writing and drawing out the movie series of the Guardians' stories. Even though he didn't have a favorite Guardian at first, Man in the Moon transformed him into the Believer of Family and the Croods. Not much changed to him except the eleven-year-old body and the caveman strength he had been vested with. Since then, he would help spread the belief of cavemen and prehistoric times, as well as occasionally providing insight to those that need a hand in understanding their family.

Caleb had his set of interests and his seemed a little more wild than Claude's. While Claude was more interested in the peaceful creation of art, Caleb was interested in animals and monsters. Somehow after meeting the Guardians face-to-face, he knew that creatures like dragons existed. It was only a matter of time until he found Berk and the Vikings, along with their dragon companions. The time he spent on that island was some of the best time in his life. He was so fascinated by dragons that he snuck some dragon eggs home with him so he could have his own dragons. When the mess with the dragons he caused was cleaned up, Caleb was a little upset. During his entire life, he had never been a fan of change. Due to that persistence, he was reluctant to give up his new dragon friends but Hiccup helped him work out a better solution. So from time to time, Caleb would disappear off to Berk where he would spend his days learning how to approach dragons and how to handle them, eventually using these lessons to approach normal animals. As much as it drove the people around him crazy, they respected Caleb's passion. While animals and other creatures were his primary concern, he still shared his brother's writing and drawing capability and joined in spreading Guardians' stories worldwide. In the end, Caleb became the Believer of Change and Dragons. With his eleven-year-old body returned and gaining dragon-like wings, Caleb would make people believe dragons and Vikings exist and help those that need it accept changes that happen in their world.


End file.
